opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leiobunum
''Leiobunum C.L. Koch, 1839 is a greatly diverse genus of sclerosomatids with 130 species distributed in the Holarctic. Included species Central-North America *''Leiobunum flavum flavum'' Banks, 1894 Central America *''Leiobunum fuscum'' Roewer, 1910 Mexico *''Leiobunum alvarezi'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 *''Leiobunum bogerti Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *Leiobunum bolivari'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 *''Leiobunum bruchi'' Mello-Leitão, 1933 *''Leiobunum colimae'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 *''Leiobunum consimile'' Banks, 1900 *''Leiobunum davisi'' (Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942) *''Leiobunum denticulatum'' Banks, 1900 *''Leiobunum desertum'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1944 *''Leiobunum dromedarium'' Pickard-Cambridge, 1905 *''Leiobunum guerreroense'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1946 *''Leiobunum hoogstraali'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *''Leiobunum knighti'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *''Leiobunum insignitum'' Roewer, 1910 *Leiobunum ischionotatum ischionotatum Dugès, 1884 *Leiobunum ischionotatum luteovittatum Roewer, 1912 *Leiobunum marmoratum Pickard-Cambridge, 1904 *Leiobunum mesopunctatum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *Leiobunum metallicum Roewer, 1932 *Leiobunum mexicanum Banks, 1898 *Leiobunum nigrigenum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 *Leiobunum nycticorpum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *Leiobunum patzquarum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *Leiobunum potosum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *Leiobunum royali Goodnight & Goodnight, 1946 *Leiobunum tascum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 *Leiobunum veracruzensis Goodnight & Goodnight, 1947 *Leiobunum viridorsum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 USA *Leiobunum aldrichi Weed, 1893 *Leiobunum annulatum Walker, 1930 *Leiobunum aurugineum Crosby & Bishop, 1924 *Leiobunum bimaculatum Banks, 1893 *Leiobunum bracchiolum McGhee, 1977 *Leiobunum brunnea Walker, 1930 *Leiobunum calcar (Wood, 1868) *Leiobunum crassipalpe Banks, 1909 *Leiobunum cretatum Crosby & Bishop, 1924 *Leiobunum depressum Davis, 1934 *Leiobunum elegans Weed, 1889 *Leiobunum ephippiatum Roewer, 1910 *Leiobunum escondidum Chamberlin, 1925 *Leiobunum exillipes (Wood, 1868) *Leiobunum flavum leiopenis Davis, 1934 *Leiobunum formosum (Wood, 1868) *Leiobunum gordoni Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 *Leiobunum holtae McGhee, 1977 *Leiobunum nigropalpi (Wood, 1868) *Leiobunum paessleri Roewer, 1910 *Leiobunum peninsulare Davis, 1934 *Leiobunum politum politum Weed, 1890 *Leiobunum politum magnum Weed, 1893 *Leiobunum relictum Davis, 1934 *Leiobunum speciosum Banks, 1900 *Leiobunum townsendi Weed, 1893 *Leiobunum trimaculatum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1943 *Leiobunum uxorium Crosby & Bishop, 1924 *Leiobunum ventricosum ventricosum (Wood, 1868) *Leiobunum ventricosum hiemale (Weed, 1890) *Leiobunum ventricosum floridanum Davis, 1934 *Leiobunum verrucosum (Wood, 1868) *Leiobunum vittatum vittatum (Say, 1821) *Leiobunum vittatum dorsatum (Say, 1821) *Leiobunum vittatum minor Weed, 1892 *Leiobunum zimmermani Roewer, 1952 Eurasia *Leiobunum anatolicum Roewer, 1957 *Leiobunum biseriatum defectivum Rambla, 1959 *Leiobunum blackwalli Meade, 1861 *Leiobunum caporiaccoi Roewer, 1957 *Leiobunum ghigii Caporiacco, 1929 *Leiobunum globosum Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum gruberi Karaman, 1996 *Leiobunum hedini Roewer, 1934 *Leiobunum heinrichi Roewer, 1957 *Leiobunum hongkongium Roewer, 1957 *Leiobunum humile Koch, 1876 *Leiobunum insulare Roewer, 1957 *Leiobunum limbatum L.Koch, 1861 *Leiobunum lindbergi Roewer, 1959 *† Leiobunum longipes Menge in Koch & Berendt, 1854 *Leiobunum lusitanicum Roewer, 1923 *Leiobunum maximum maximum Roewer, 1910 *Leiobunum maximum formosum Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum maximum yushan Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum oharai Tsurusaki, 1991 *Leiobunum potanini Schenkel, 1963 *Leiobunum religiosum Simon, 1879 *Leiobunum roseum C.L. Koch, 1839 *Leiobunum rotundum (Latreille, 1798) *Leiobunum rubrum Suzuki, 1966 *Leiobunum rumelicum Šilhavý, 1965 *Leiobunum rupestre (Herbst, 1799) *Leiobunum seriepunctatum Doleschall, 1852 *Leiobunum soproniense Szalay, 1951 *Leiobunum tisciae Avram 1968 Mediterranean *Leiobunum biseriatum biseriatum Roewer, 1910 *Leiobunum coccineum Simon, 1878 *Leiobunum cupreum Simon, 1878 *Leiobunum cypricum Roewer, 1957 *Leiobunum socialissimum L. Koch, 1873 Japan *Leiobunum bifrons Roewer, 1957 *Leiobunum curvipalpi Roewer, 1910 *Leiobunum hiasai Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum hikocola Suzuki, 1966 *Leiobunum hiraiwai hiraiwai (Sato & Suzuki, 1939) *Leiobunum hiraiwai fuji Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum hiraiwai izuense Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum hiraiwai longum Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum hiraiwai shiranense Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum japanense japanense (Müller, 1914) *Leiobunum japanense japonicum Suzuki, 1940 *Leiobunum japonicum japonicum Müller, 1914 *Leiobunum japonicum uenoi Suzuki, 1964 *Leiobunum kohyai Suzuki, 1953 *Leiobunum manubriatum Karsch, 1881 *Leiobunum maximum distinctum Suzuki, 1973 *Leiobunum montanum montanum Suzuki, 1953 *Leiobunum montanum sobosanum Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum sadoense Tsurusaki, 1982 *Leiobunum seriatum Simon, 1878 *Leiobunum simplum Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum tamanum Suzuki, 1958 *Leiobunum tohokuense Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum tsushimense Suzuki, 1976 Additional images - Gallery Leiobunum blackwalli male by Paul Richards.jpg|''Leiobunum blackwalli'' Meade, 1861 male. Photo copyright © Paul Richards. Leiobunum blackwalli female by Paul Richards.jpg|''Leiobunum blackwalli'' Meade, 1861 female. Photo copyright © Paul Richards. Leiobunum limbatum M 7-5297.jpg|''Leiobunum limbatum'' L.Koch, 1861, male. Photo Copyright © Arachnologische Gesellschaft e.V. Leiobunum limbatum 6 1024.jpg|''Leiobunum limbatum'' L.Koch, 1861, female. Photo Copyright © Arachnologische Gesellschaft e.V. Leiobunum rupestre 1024.jpg |Leiobunum rupestre (Herbst, 1799), male. Photo Copyright © Barbara Knoflach. Leiobunum rupestre (Herbst, 1799), female.jpg |Leiobunum rupestre (Herbst, 1799), female. Photo Copyright © Miroslav Deml. Leiobunum religiosum 6 1024.jpg|''Leiobunum religiosum'' Simon, 1879, male. Photo Copyright © Arachnologische Gesellschaft e.V. Leiobunum_religiosum_8_1024.jpg|''Leiobunum religiosum'' Simon, 1879, female. Photo Copyright © Arachnologische Gesellschaft e.V. Category:Genera Category:Palearctic Category:Nearctic Category:North America Category:Fauna of Japan